


Fell ill

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Near Death, Sick Character, Sickfic, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: In Underfell, a rising gang has been flexing it's muscle in Snowdin, bringing Edge and Red to a breaking point. After a fight, Edge storms off late in to the night, only to return the next day, in the nick of time to save Red from an attack. Edge orders Red home, spiking the tension from before. Once safely in doors, Edge shows he isn't doing as well as he looks.How many skeletons does it take to care for a sick Edge, all of them it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Names we are using are  
> Undertale Sans: Comic  
> Undertale Papyrus: Rus  
> Underfell Sans: Red  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge  
> Swaptale Sans: Blue  
> Swaptale Papyrus: Stretch  
> We will also see Underfell Undyne and Alphys, but I don’t have nicknames for them so they will stay with their names for now. 
> 
> Some of my personal head cannons may appear, please be aware I may not always follow everyone’s head cannons.
> 
> let me know if I'm missing tags.

Red began to stir in his sleep, groaning as he slowly came to his senses. He had another restless night, this one caused by a intensely heated fight between Edge and himself. A fight that ended when Edge slammed the front door, hard enough for Red to wonder about the house's foundation, as he stormed off into the night. 

Red sat on his lumpy mattress, blinking the sleepiness away as he tried to gather why it felt off in the house. He reached over to his cell phone, turning it on, realizing it was later than he expected, normally awoken early by his brother for breakfast and work. It clicked at that moment, the house was just too silent, not a single creak of a floor board or clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. No wafting smell of coffee brewing hanging in the air. Quickly throwing on the freshest looking clothes from a nearby pile, forgoing his usual sniff test, Red slowly eased his door open, glancing around suspiciously. 

Nothing, he saw nothing in the upper floor hall. Silently he crept over to his brothers room, listening first before knocking, softly, three times. No sounds responded back in reply. Usually Edge would respond if he was inside or if any danger was present, even if those moments had been a rarity. 

Worried, Red creaked the door open, glancing inside, seeing the still made bed, looking as untouched as always. No sign of his brother was present. Relieved that nothing wrong was a foot, Red proceeded down the stairs. Everything was in place, nothing seemed to be amiss, aside from the lack of activity. After finally checking the kitchen, Red found that he was all alone in the house.

Red relaxed, their home was still secured. A vibrating in his pants caught his attention. Turning on his phone, he noticed a message from his brother. “GO TO WORK.” 

Red growled in annoyance before shooting back with a “Right ‘Boss’” and shoving his phone into his pocket. Deciding to forgo breakfast, Red marched to the door, shoving his shoes on and slamming the door closed behind him. 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Red huffed as he made his way through the fresh blanket of snow to his sentry station. 

The rest of his day passed uneventfully, Red struggled to keep himself awake. He knew he had to be vigilant as rumors of a new gang forming and attacking locals. This has caused longer hours for both Edge and himself, tension and stress between the two as they tried to filter out the ruffians. Snowdin was under Edge’s jurisdiction and he’d be damned if he didn’t keep the town orderly. 

As Red slowly began to succumb to exhaustion, a snap sent a jolt down his spine. Somewhere nearby a twig was snapped. Red groaned to himself before lifting his head enough to speak. 

“You fellas really know how to ruin a perfectly good nap.” He grumbled before dodging out of the way of a swing of a dagger. 

Turning to the forest, Red began to make out the features of the gang. A menagerie of rabbit and cat monsters began to filter out. His first attacker being a scruffy and lean rabbit, maybe a few inches shorter than he was. 

By Red’s count he was outnumbered 30 to 1. Fifteen he would break a sweat, twenty would have have him struggling, but Thirty. Well, things weren’t in his favor. 

“You fellas have a bone to pick with me?” A red, sharpen bone materializes in Red’s hand. The scrappy rabbit lunge at him, Red easily dodges him, using his bone to trip him up. A series of fish bullets shot towards him. Red jumped out of the way, hurling a series of Bone attacks back at the cat still not out of the tree line.

After dodging a few more bullets and the scrappy rabbit’s dagger, the final monster appeared from the tree line, a ripped and towering rabbit monster. Red made note of him, coining him to be the leader of this gang. He stood in the back with a wretched smirk on his muzzle. 

“This town belongs to us now!” The boss rabbit monster bellowed. The gang howled in agreement before rushing into attack. 

The scrappy rabbit came at him, causing him to have to focus on defending himself over trying to gather his magic to shortcut right out of this situation. He just needed a little bit of space, just a small window of opportunity to just pop right out of there. But with being exhausted, the barrage of bullet attacks and the threat of getting knifed in the back, Red just couldn’t ground himself enough to focus. 

Suddenly blood-red, bone stakes erupted from the ground around him, dusting or injuring many of the monsters who were unfortunate enough to be to close to Red. Red smirked as the odds far favorable for them. His body begins to relax, sliding one of his hands back into his pocket, confidence radiating from him, knowing his bro has his back. 

Red looks over at at the boss rabbit, noticing an irritated ear twitch. “Still think this is yer town, bub?” 

A few of the braver grunts charged forth, sending their attack bullets towards the brothers. Edge easily picks them off. The Rabbit boss growls, losing about a third of his gang. “Retreat!” He barks, glaring at Edge as his group runs past him back into the forest. 

Both towering monsters stood motionless, glaring their opponent down. Bone spears hovered over Edge’s shoulders, poised to strike. Neither said a word as they face off, the air tense with magic and ill intent. 

Soon enough the Rabbit boss backs his way into the forest, leaving the trampled snow and dust covered clearing to regroup with his wounded gang. 

“Yea, you better run with yer tails tucked between yer legs” Red spat after them, dusting off his jacket as he turns around to face his brother. 

“Fuckin’ ballsy of them, eh? Trying to take us on.” He chuckled. Edge continued to watch the tree line, glare not breaking from where the Rabbit monster once stood.

Red raised a brow bone, “Boss?”

“HOME, NOW.” Edge growled out before turning his back on his brother and marching in said direction.

“Tsk, right” Red huffed, grumbling to himself as he trudged after Edge. He has to move quickly to keep up with Edge’s commanding pace. 

With little trouble, Edge and Red made it back to their home. Edge opening the the door, entering the threshold after stomping the snow off of his boots. Red following soon after, tossing his shoes off his feet before making a beeline straight for the stairs. 

“Sans.” He heard Edge call after him. 

“You know what, Boss, I’m really not in the fuckin’ mood right now, so whatever you have to say, you can just shove it!” Red barked back as he marched up the stairs. 

THUMP!

Red’s eyes widen as he heard something heavy hit the floor. His soul suddenly was beating way to fast in his chest. Red turned around on the stairs, in what seemed like slow motion.

There on the floor, Edge laid motionless, face down, from where he had fallen over. 

“Paps…. PAPYRUS!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do with a fallen Edge.

Shaking off the shock, Red scrambled down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself. He was by Edge’s side in seconds, pushing to roll Edge over onto his back, causing the larger skeleton to groan. It was then that he realized that Edge’s uniform was the same from the day before, as well as nearly frozen solid. 

‘Had he been out all night?' The question flared in Red’s mind as he began to check for injures, but finding none. However, with Edge’s unconscious state, a light flush of magic began to show on his cheek bones. 

Edge’s chest began to rise with effort. Even though skeleton monsters don’t necessarily need to breathe like fleshy monster, the action did help aid in the magics flow through their bodies. 

Red glanced back up to Edge’s face, noticing the flush getting a bit brighter. He reached over, placing the back of his hand over Edge’s temple. With a gasp, Red pulled his hand back as if burned, Edge was burning up. 

Red’s mind began to reel. ‘How long has he been like this? This couldn’t have just now started. Was he sick during the…' Red thought back to the fight with the gang, there was no sign of Edge being sick. Edge’s control over his magic and body has always been impeccable. Red figured that Edge must have been hiding his symptoms during the fight. What his little brother could do still shocked him. 

Red got to his feet. “Alright bro, lets get you to bed.” He began to pull Edge into a sitting position, quickly turning around so Edge was leaning against his back and his arms draped over his shoulders. Squatting down, Red took his brother’s femurs and hoisted them up onto his hips, crossing his brothers legs around him, so they wouldn’t drag. Pushing up with his legs, Red lifted Edge fully off the ground, much like an over-sized backpack. 

Gazing upon the stairs, Red reasoned it to be too daunting of a task to try to carry his brother, one false step could cause them both to fall down the stairs. Praying that his brother was still too unconscious to feel the effects of a shortcut, Red blipped them from the bottom of the stairs into Edge’s bedroom, landing right next to the bed. 

Luck on his side, Red only received a groan from his brother in response to taking the shortcut. A wave of exhaustion made the shorter skeleton wobble on his feet before he was able to deposit his brother onto the bed. 

Red began to remove the boots Edge managed not to take off before collapsing. He knew he had to get Edge out of his now thawing uniform and into drier, warmer clothing. Peeling off each layer of armor and leather, Red checking to see if any injuries were hidden underneath. 

Stripped of the soggy uniform, Red proceeded to dig out some of Edge’s pajamas. A pair of red flannels with skulls and crossbones patterned thrown in. If he remembered correctly it was an Giftmas gift from his brother’s alternate, Rus, from Undertale. 

Once Edge was fully dressed, Red tucked his brother into bed before leaving the room. He carried his brother’s boots with him to place back by the door where they belong, as well as moving his own shoes to their proper place. Red leaned against the back of the couch before digging out his phone and calling Undyne. 

“If your calling to ask for more time off for your Vacation, I’m coming over to beat your ass.” Undyne nearly yelled into the phone upon answering. 

Red blinked, taking a moment to respond. “Vacation?”

“Yea, the one I’m forcing you both on. He hasn’t told you yet? Sans, I can’t have my second in command working himself to dust. Not with the current rise in crime. I can only spare you guys a week. That should be enough to get you both back in working order.” Red could hear shuffling of papers as Undyne spoke. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’ll work out fine.” Red felt relieved to hear about the vacation. Edge rarely got sick as it was, but normally recovered quickly, a day or two tops. A week would be plenty of time for him to recover. 

“I, um, actually wanted to call about the gang.” Red decided Undyne didn’t need to know of Edge’s condition, figuring he’d rather change the subject. 

“Yea, yea, Papyrus already filled me in on them. Ruffians picking on the weak, young and tormenting the town. I have it covered. He’s been picking them off or arresting them but hasn’t come across the leader yet.” Red could hear Undyne’s annoyance over the phone. 

“Yea, well seems our ‘friendly neighborhood’ gang felt like paying me a visit today.” Red supplied. 

Undyne made an interested sound. “Explain.”

“Yea, punks thought they could ambush me at my sentry station in full force. Their boss even decided to make a show. Edge sent ‘em running, after dustin’ a few.” Red proceeded to fill Undyne in on the details of the group.

“Alright, this information should prove useful.” Red could hear Undyne scribbling down some of the details. “Now get to your vacation. And Red.” There was a brief pause, a ruffling of papers on the other end of the phone. Red offered a grunt in reply for her to continue. 

“Make sure he actually gets some rest, THAT’S AN ORDER!.” And with that the call ends. 

Red was about to head to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could find to make for Edge and himself when he heard a *Thud* from upstairs. 

Racing up the stairs, back into Edge’s room, Red paused, feeling a little dizzy from the exertion, before taking in what had happened. Edge was face down on the floor near the bed, trying to get himself up. Red got to his side to help him up into a sitting position. “Whoa, easy bro. What the hell do you think yer doin’?”

“Work… Gotta… Get To..” Edge, barely able to keep his eye sockets open, leaned forward, resting his head against Red’s shoulder. Red could feel him shake against his body before trying to get him back into the bed, causing Edge to cough. Suddenly Edge lerch forward, rancid magic spilling out of his mouth and onto Red’s jacket and shirt. Red grimace, before laying Edge back onto the bed. Aside from a few specks around his mouth, Edge had managed to not get any on himself. 

“That’s it, I’m fuckin’ not doin’ this on my own.” Red grumbled as he began removing his soiled clothes, and made his way to his room to put on ‘fresher’ clothes. Red marched back to Edge’s room and began to gather him back up, much like he had before. Edge was lighter without his heavy armor on, but now his fever was making his bones rattle as he shivered. Adjusting Edge to make sure he was secured onto his back, Red shortcut them down to the basement, where the cross-universe machine awaited them. Red quickly grabbed the waist basket and got out of projectile range as Edge proceeded to be sick again, from illness or from the effects he suffered from the shortcut, he’ll never know. 

Red started up the machine and punched in the coordinates he needed before turning back to his rattling sibling. Red regarded his brother for a moment before activating a check on him.

Papyrus, Lv 15, 469/938 Hp  
Papyrus is burning up

Red was taken aback, concerned. Edge was down to half of his hit points, but he was never touched during the encounter with the gang.

“What the hell happened to you last night.” He muttered before gathering Edge back on his back and waited for the final hum of a connection between universes. Once he was sure everything were connected, Red stepped through the portal. 

The other side was quiet, save for the sound of light footsteps upstairs. Not wanting to have Edge suffer from another shortcut, Red slowly climbed the stairs. Luckily for him, unlike in his world, where the stairs to the basement lead outside of the building, these stairs actually went inside, connecting to the kitchen. One of the few differences between their worlds. 

Once at the top landing, Red gave the door a few kicks. He heard questioning sounds from the otherside as the residents of the house move to the door. 

The door swung open, revealing Stretch and Blue, looking at them in surprise. 

“Hey guys, mind giving me a hand?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swaps have joined the party. Also Stretch discovers why you don't shortcut with Edge

Blue gasped. “Oh Goodness, Red, What Happened?” He moved out of the way to let Red through the door of the kitchen.   
  
“He’s sick, need a bit of help with ‘im” Red grunted as he made his way into their kitchen.   
  
“ _Geez, you both look rough, You look ready to drop._ ” Stretch knelt down to help disentangle Edge off of Red’s back. Cradling Edge’s back shoulders with one arm while the other hooked under Edge’s knees.   
  
“Gee, thanks.” Red lets Stretch take Edge off of his back, wobbling a bit from the lack of weight on his back before rolling his shoulders. “Haven’t been sleeping well for a while.” 

Blue reached over, feeling Edge’s head. “Golly, He’s Really Burning Up! Papy, Can You Bring Him To The Guest Room?”

Stretch grunted as he stood up, not use to carrying his edgier alternate. Shifting to make sure he had a good hold on Edge, He nodded towards Blue. “ _Sure thing Bro._ ”

“Wait, wait!” But Red was too late, in an instant, Stretch had shortcut to the room. 

“ _Ah Stars! No, Edge!_ ” They could hear the whining cry from upstairs. “ _Gross_ ”

Red gave a defeated sigh, “I didn’t tell ‘im ‘bout the shortcut problem.

Blue gave him a questioning look.

“Heh, I’ll tell you in a bit Blue. We should probably help your bro out.”  Red began making his way to the stairs, Blue following after him.   
  
“Stretch Is Right, You Really Don’t Look Good. Are You Sure You’re Not Getting Sick Too?” Red rolled his eyes at the concern tone to Blue’s voice. He halted at the bottom of the stairs when he felt Blue’s hand on his forehead.   
  
Grasping Blues hand and removing it from his head, Red turned towards his softer alternate, giving him a gentle smile. “Blue, I’m fine, just exhausted. I’m more concerned ‘bout my bro than anythin’. I haven’t seen him drop like that.”  
  
Blue’s eyes shimmered with understanding. “Alright, Once We Get Everything Settled, You Should Take A Nap. But If You Do Start To Feel Sick, Let Us Know Right Away.”  
  
Red chuckled, “Sure thing Baby Blue.”    
  
“Stop Calling Me That, I’m Older Than You” Blue huffed. Red smirked as he released Blue’s hand before ascending the stairs and making his way to the guest room.   
  
He open to door to see Stretch, still covered in rancid magic, finishing putting a new sleep shirt on Edge, this one with a sleeping kitten on it that says Cat Nap. Stretch looked over before straightening himself.  _“I’ll give you a guess of what just happened.”_  
  
“Sorry Stretch, I was about to warn ya. Edge doesn’t do shortcuts well. They make him nauseous for sum’ reason.” Red scratch at the back of his head. “I think the illness is making it worse tho. I wouldn’t recommend any more shortcuts for ‘im.”    
  
Stretch hummed in understanding, before taking on a more questioning look. “ _Wait, is that why he was pissed off at me a few months back when I forced him to shortcut back here from the capital, rather than walk all the way. Guess it makes sense of why he left for your verse right after.”  
_  
“Oh yea, ya royally pissed him off that time. Ya gotta respect his wishes for things like that.” Red chuckles a bit, though there is a little hit of protective air about it.   
  
“ _Sorry again, Now I get it_.” Stretch turns his gaze back on Edge, having the decency to look embarrassed. “ _Red, did you give your bro a check?”_  
  
“Yea, I did that before coming here, He was down exactly half his hit points.” Red wasn’t hiding his concerned for the revelation.   
  
Stretch looked at bit shocked. “ _Half? Red, you might want to check again, He’s a bit lower than that._ ”  
  
Red looked up at Stretch, eye lights shrinking in fear before he rush over to Edge’s side to perform another check  
  
 **Papyrus, Lv 15, 369/938 Hp  
Papyrus is feeling Terrible**  
  
“A hundred hit points! How’d he drop a hundred hit points?” There was a slight tremor in Red voice. Edge groaned in his sleep before shifting to his side, curling into a miserable ball.   
  
“That’s Really Not Good.” Blue walked over to Red, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I Don’t Think This Is A Normal Skella Cold Or Flu.”

“ _I think we should call Comic and Rus over, they’ll have a better idea of what’s going on with Edge. Maybe_ ” Stretch shifted on his feet, grimacing as he looked back at his soiled sweatshirt. “ _Uh, I think I should take a shower first.”_  
  
“Maybe I Should Start Making Some Soup.” Blue rubbed at Red’s shoulder. “Red?”  
  
“I’m gonna stay here.” Red flinched when Edge began to cough, “Soup would be good for ‘im.”  
  
Blue nodded before looking at Stretch and motioning with his head to leave the room. Before leaving, Blue turned back to Red, “Red, Call Us If You Need Anything, Ok?”  
  
“Sure.” Was the only reply Red offers before Blue left him alone with his brother.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue came back in the room, a little while later, a bowl of cold water and a few washcloths in hand. He can see Red fighting off sleep at the foot of Edge’s bed. He placed the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed, wringing out a washcloth before folding and placing it on Edge’s head. 

  
Red watch Blue’s movements passively. Blue glanced down to a wastebasket set next to the bed, remnants of magic already filling it half way. Blue was glad that there had been a bag placed in it beforehand.   
  
“How’s He Doing?” Blue nearly whispered.  
  
“Well, he’s sleeping, did threw up once tho.” Red answers groggily. “His Hp went down a few more points but not as drastically as before.”    
  
Blue nodded, before removing the warmed washcloth and replacing it with a fresh cooler one. “Stretch Says Rus And Comic Should Be Coming Over Soon. Maybe You Should Get Some Rest In The Meantime?”  
  
Red shook his head, “No, I should take care of ‘im.” He trail off, his sockets looking rather heavy.   
  
Blue move closer to Red, grabbing his hands and rubbing his gloved thumbs over Red’s carpels. “But You Have Taken Care Of Him. You Brought Him To Us, So We Can Help To Take Care Of Him. You Won’t Be Able To Take Care Of Him With How Exhausted You Are, Or If You Get Sick Yourself. You’ll Can Take Care Of Edge By Taking Care Of Yourself First. Let Us Handle This For Now.”  
  
Red groaned appreciatively at Blue’s message over his hand bones. “Damn it, Blue, I hate it when you make sense.”  
  
“Language, Red.” Blue chuckled, ”And Of Course It Makes Sense, I’m The Magnificent Sans, After All. Mehehehehe.” Red smiled softly while shaking his head in amusement. “Now Would You Like Me To Bring Out The Futon Or Would You Rather Nap On The Couch?”  
  
Red slid off the bed and onto his feet. “It’ll take too long to bring out the futon. I’ll take the couch for now and later we can set up the futon.” He took a step towards the door, pausing to look back at Edge.   
  
“Don’t Worry, I’ll Have Stretch Come Up Here And Keep Watch Over Edge For You, Ok?”  Blue moved one of his hands to Red’s back and began rubbing soothing circles. Red nodded before heading for the door, with Blue behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale has join the party. Edge needs them to shut up and tries his best to talk

After a short nap, Red was awoken by the arrival of Rus and Comic from the Undertale universe, or ‘original’ universe. Blue stayed downstairs, tending to the soup and other meal preparations.   
  
Stretch had brought a chair into the room, he put down the book he had been reading while he was watching Edge. Red climbed on to the foot of the bed, while Comic and Rus were looking over Edge, keeping a respectful distance.

“yup, sure looks like he’s having a bad time.” Comic comments as he looks over Edge’s miserable form.   
  
“SANS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP USING OVERUSED PHRASES FROM OUR FANDOM?!” Rus berates his brother in a not so whispered tone.   
  
“what, it’s funny and the fans love it.” Comic tosses back, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“SANS YOU SHOULD REALLY GET SOME NEW MATERIAL, BE CREATIVE LIKE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NOT OVERUSING A MEME FOR SOME CHEAP LAUGHS.” Rus crosses his arms, shaking his head at his brother.  
  
Comic chuckles at Rus. “whatever you say bro. we should probably stop breaking the 4th wall anyways.”  
  
“RIGHT, THERE ARE SOME MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS AT HAND THAN YOUR OVERLY KILLED HUMOR.” Rus returns to looking over Edge.  
  
Everyone else glances between the Undertale brothers in mild confusion before shrugging it off.   
  
“So, uh” Comic slouches nonchalantly. “what’s been going on Red?”  
  
Red sighs, sagging. “Fuck, where do I begin?”  
  
“THE BEGINNING TENDS TO HELP” Rus supplies.   
  
“Right” Red rubs between his eye sockets, a tired edge in his voice, “Same old bullshit. A new gang developed in our verse. Tends to keep their activity scattered, making ‘em hard to pinpoint where they’re located. We’ve been keeping longer hours. Been stressed and I’ve definitely been losing sleep, just assumin’ Boss has too. Normally, we don’t bring work home with us, but, well, shits been gettin’ to us.”  
  
Red sighs, slouching over himself, resting his arms on his knees. “We’ve been ‘aving a few fight ‘ere and there. Snappin’ at each other and such. Blowin’ off steam. But last night, t’was the worse. We got fuckin’ heated. I can’t even remember what it was about. Told ‘im, ‘who needs enemies when I ‘ave a brother like ‘im.’ ‘is face got real red before he stormed out.’

Red stopped, rubbing his face in his hands. “I didn’t see ‘im til the next day. Was ambushed by the gang, finally sighting the leader before Edge chased ‘em off. When we made it home, thought he was gonna start shit up again and I told him off, ‘fore he collapsed. He was burnin’ up and his uniform was frozen. Got ‘im to ‘is room and changed.”  
  
Red rested his arms in his lap once again, looking over his brother’s shivering form. “Called Undyne and found out we’re on vacation for a week. Was about to make food when Edge fell out of bed, tryin’ to go back to fuckin’ work. Figured takin’ im’ here, ain’t safe in our verse and better to get help with ‘is stubborn ass.”   
  
“ _Shit dude_ ,” Stretch leans back in his chair. “ _That’s quite a tale.” He tilts his head back, looking over Edge “You sayin’ he was out all night_.”  
  
“Yea, I believe so at least, plus did look like a fresh layer o’ snow fell last night.” Red supplied.   
  
“HMMM, HIS UNIFORM SHOULDN’T HAVE FROZEN OVER FROM EXPOSURE ALONE, AND HE DID SEE UNDYNE SO HE WASN’T IN SNOWDIN ALL THAT TIME.” Rus lifted his hand to his chin in thought, squinting as he does.   
  
“You guys think something else must have happened, too?” Red questioned, relieved that he wasn’t the only one coming to that conclusion.   
  
“it might be. Edge isn’t easy to take down.” Comic leaned back on his heels,  “but, my guess is, between the stress and lack of sleep, Edge’s magic got less resistant or even weakened to this illnesses. his magic is definitely working overtime on fighting it. his dropping hp is also concerning.”  
  
“So what is it you suggest we do?” Red growled, concern in his eyes. “We just let him rest, right?”  
  
“Iiii’d be… re…restin’… bbetter…if youuu… aaall… we…weren’t… weren’t… talking iiiiin… ththe rrroo… roooom.” Came a familiar disgruntled voice. Edge mumbles sounded drained, taking in small gasps as he spoke. He was shivering badly, trying not to let his teeth chatter together. His eye sockets merely cracked open to gaze at the group as he began to sit up.  
  
Red crawl over to Edge, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Easy boss, no need to get up.” Edge replied with a groan. “How ya feelin’?”  
  
Edge did his best to glare at Red, “Crrrap.” He curled in on himself as tremors wracked his body.   
  
“Heh, looks like it,” Red commented as he brushed a few beads of sweat off Edge’s brow.  
  
“CAN YOU TELL US WHAT TRANSPIRED LAST NIGHT, EDGY-ME?” Papyrus piped in, kneeling by the bed to hear the normally loud monster better.   
  
Edge groaned, trying to bury himself in the blankets. It took a moment for Edge to gather himself, taking ragged breaths.   
  
“Wwwwwwent… ttto… Un…. Unndynes…” He pauses, glancing from Papyrus to Red.   
  
“Asked ttttto… ggggiiiive Rrrrrrrrr…Red… a a a… Brrrr… Brreak.” His eyes clenched shut a set of coughs rattled through him.   
  
“Ttttttttold me…,me…mee tttttto….” Another pause as Edge caught his breath.   
  
“Va… vaca..ca…tion…. Ggggo hhoooome.” Edge peaked over towards Red, before shutting his eyes again, breath becoming a little more even.  
  
“iiiiiiice…. Ra… Co…co…cold” Edge’s head lolled back onto his pillow as he fell back into unconsciousness.   
  
Red looked away, “Shit”  
  
Stretch leaned forward, folding his hands over his book. “ _Damn, this is really taking a lot out of him_.”  
  
“sure is,” Comic began looking over Edge, “he was slurring his words pretty bad.”  
  
“SLURRED WORDS, SHIVERING, CLUMSINESS, UNABLE TO STAY AWAKE AND STRUGGLING WITH BREATHING. RED MENTIONED ICY CLOTHS AND EDGE CONFIRMED THAT THERE WAS ICE AND BEING COLD. IF I DIDN’T KNOW BETTER, IT SOUNDS LIKE EDGY-ME IS SUFFERING FROM HYPOTHERMIA, BROTHER.” Rus stands up as he declares his diagnosis.  
  
Comic nods along. “substitute low heart rate with dropping hp, you might have something there. though that is more a human condition than that of a monster. we’re a bit more resistant to cold. i wouldn’t have thought we could experience it.”  
  
Stretch crosses his arms. “ _Well all but extreme colds, but he’d have to be exposed for quite some time, he’s handled all-nighters in snow storms without blinking an eye_.”  
  
“YOU ARE FORGETTING LAZY-ME, HE DID MENTION ICE, IF I’M CORRECT THERE IS A FROZEN LAKE IN RED’S SNOWDIN, CORRECT?” Rus looks at Red expectantly.   
  
“Boss ain’t dumb enough to walk on thin ice, even if he was upset.” Red relayed, “But it would make sense, if it fully add up.”  
  
“best we can do then is to keep him warm and let him rest. that soup Blue’s working on will help. keeping an eye on him would be good, i still don’t like that his hp keeps falling, the vomiting and coughs don’t sit right either.” Comic pondered as he slid his hands back into his pocket.  
  
“ _We’ll take turns watching him, you guys figure out the shifts. I don’t mind continuing to watching him currently_.” Stretch leaned back in his chair, lifting his book to show he’ll be fine. “ _Blue should be done with dinner, anyways, if you all wanna head downstairs. I can handle a little Edgelord duty_.”   
  
“YES, WE SHALL NOT KEEP BLUE WAITING AFTER HE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH EFFORT. RED YOU SHOULD COME WITH US AND EAT, IT WILL HELP REBUILD YOUR STRENGTH.”  
  
Red slid off the bed. “Don’t have ta ask me twice, I’m fuckin’ starvin’. Lead the way Rus.”  
  
Rus nods and head for the door, Comic and Red trailing behind him, leaving Stretch alone with Edge and his book.  
  
As they descended the stairs, Red shook his head with a low chuckle, earning a look from Comic. “Can’t believe he asked ‘dyne to give me a break.”  
  
Comic smiled reassuringly, “means he was worried about ya. you mentioned being stressed and losing sleep. he must have been concerned, especially after that fight,”  
  
“Yea, I guess. We haven’t been all brotherly lately” Red gave a small smile in return as they made it to the bottom step.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later, Blue cracked open the door to the guest room, slipping in with a bowl of soup. Carefully and quietly he approached his brother by the bedside. 

“How’s He Doing?” Blue whispered as he sat the bowl down on the nightstand, being mindful of the previously placed bowl of water.   
  
“ _He’s sleeping. Seems to have a few nightmares, but other than a few growls and twitches in his sleep, it’s been pretty harmless. Kinda cute actually_.” Stretch sounded amuses as he got up from his chair and stretched his bones with a few pops.   
  
“Well, You Should Go Down And Eat, I’ll Take Over And Try To Get Edgy To Have Some Soup. He’s Going To Need It” Blue grabs Stretch’s wrist and begins to lead him towards the door.   
  
“ _If you insist bro. Good luck waking him, he’s really bone tired_.” Stretch chuckled at his own joke.   
  
“Your Puns Are Of No Help Here, Brother.” Blue sighs as he pushes Stretch out the door. He turns towards the bed and walked back over. “Alright Let’s See What We Can Do.” Before attempting to wake Edge, Blue performs a check.  
  
Papyrus, Lv 15, 302/938 Hp  
Papyrus isn’t doing well 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days with a fever and Edge has a terrible nightmare.

Three days, three fucking days and Edge’s fever still hasn’t broken.

Red sighs as he wipes more perspired magic off of Edge’s brow, wondering if his magic could get any hotter. Though Edge’s Hp began to slow in its decent, Red still felt the need perform a check every so often.

Papyrus, Lv 15, 206/938 Hp  
Papyrus is too hot.

Red’s soul ached for his brother in ways that he barely remembered. When was the last time Red feared he’d lose his brother? When was the last time he thought of Edge as fragile or weak? Those where only figments of a distant memory.

Red turns to the night stand, checking the temperature of the soup waiting there. Taking a breath, Red braces himself before turning back to his brother and placing a hand on Edge’s shoulder, gently rocking him back and forth.

A sharp gasp, followed by a groan was the response Red got from Edge. Eye sockets scrunching before peaking open, eye-lights shaking as they peered out at Red.

Red smiles softly at Edge. “Hey Bro, I got some soup, you up for eating some of it?”

Eye-lights disappear as Edge’s sockets close. Slowly he shakes his head before trying to burrow back under the blanket.

“Come on Edge,” Red begged, “You have to eat.”

The steady rise and fall of Edge’s chest is all the proof Red needs to know that his brother had fallen back to sleep. Red slumps in defeat. Edge’s appetite was near to non-existent after a day and a half of helping Edge eat, only for it to come up again moments later. It was getting so bad, Edge was beginning to dry heave as his magic levels ran low.

On the bright side, Edge did stop shivering. At least they hoped it was a good thing. They had Edge covered in various blankets. ‘FEED A COLD, SWEAT A FEVER.’’ Red remembers Rus quoting, a few days ago, with a mountain of blankets in his arms. ‘OR… WAS IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.” Rus ‘whispered’ before beginning to layer blankets over his brother. Red chuckles at the thought. It honestly was amusing at first whenever Rus took up the role of caregiver for Edge. He would not stand for Edge to be kept in the same sleepwear for more than 24 hours and held no qualms acting upon this desire. Just yesterday Rus went above and beyond and gave Edge a sponge bath, much to everyone’s surprise.

But it struck Red, as he thought about it, how concerning it was. Edge wasn’t known to let anyone do anything for him, even when he was injured. His pride would not allow him to seek assistance. But in Rus’ care, he was more or less a rag doll. The only response being a groan in discomfort or annoyance of being awoken.

Red balls his fists in the sheets beneath him, fingertips digging into the fabric. His head bows as he begins to shake in frustration, brow crinkling in anguish. ‘Why wasn’t he getting better? Why was he so sick? Why is this…’

“ _Red_?” Stretch steps into the room, startling Red out of his thoughts.

Red quickly scrubs at the few tears which had built up in the rims of his eye sockets. “Yea man, What’s up?” He shot Comic a nod, who had followed Stretch into the room.

“ _I’m going to the store, Blue and Rus needs a few things for dinner tonight. Thought you’d like to come along._ ” Stretch gave Red a nonchalant shrug, hands tucked in his sweaters.

“But I’m still on duty” Red points towards Edge. Though they were switching off on who watched over their sickly friend, Red often took longer shifts than anyone else, or stayed and watched while another took their turn. Not that anyone would blame him, though they did convince him to sleep in Blue’s room rather than the guest room. So he could actually get some sleep.

“i can take over,” Comic draws out a book from his pocket, one he had been reading out loud to Edge as he slept. “we were getting to a really good part of the story.”

“ _It won’t take us too long, just pop in and out._ ” Stretch supplies.

Red chuckles, sliding off the bed. “I guess if you guys insist. I could use to move these lazy bones of mine.”

“ _Careful, that’s dangerous talk there. If you do that too often, Blue and Rus will begin to expect it more from you_.” Stretch snickers as he turns to the door.

“Next thing you know it I’ll be exercising and cleaning up after myself.” Red jokes back, following Stretch out the door.

Amused, Comic climbs into the chair that sat next to the bed. He opens the page to where they had left off, removing the sliver of paper that was used as a bookmark. “now where were we?” Comic paused as if expecting an answer from Edge. “ah, yes, now i remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comic was in the middle of an epic fight scene when he was interrupted by a startled gasp. He looks up from the page, noticing Edge shifting under the heavy pile of blankets. Stretch and Red had only been gone for close to half an hour.

Comic watches as Edge’s breathing begins to labor, while his face scrunches up in pain or anger as he seems to be struggling. Comic leans forward, placing a hand on Edge’s shoulder and giving him a gentle yet firm shake. “Hey, Edge”

Suddenly a hand shoots up from under the blankets, grabbing his wrist in a tight grip, catching Comic by surprise. He glances from his wrist to dark eye socket, glaring intently at him, eyelights sparking but not forming.

“WhErE Is My BrOtHeR?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Rus picks up the tray holding a tea set. In his research, he found that a certain tea, chamomile, helped most monsters that had actual stomachs, when they were unwell. It had taken some searching, but Rus was able to get his phalanges on a box in his universe. He was hoping this would help Edge finally begin to eat.

“BLUE, I’M HEADING UPSTAIRS TO SEE IF EDGE WILL TRY SOME OF THIS TEA.” Rus announces as he turns to leave the kitchen.

Blue was looking through the refrigerator for ingredients for the nights meal. He glances back and smiles at Rus. “I Wish You Luck With That. My Brother and Red Should Be Back Any Minute Now With The Things We Need To Cook Tonight’s DInner.”

“MOST DEFINITELY, I SHALL BE BACK BEFORE YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE.” Rus promises before leaving the room completely, and head up the stairs. As he neared the guest room, Rus could hear muffled voices, quirking his interest as he enters the room.

A loud clatter of smashing teacups and kettle rang through the air as Rus drops the tray in favor for catching his unconscious brother in the air, holding him protectively.

Rus looks up, seeing Edge standing unsteadily by the bed, a sharpen sword-shaped bone in hand and many other bone attacks hovering in the air. A trail of magic leaked from his scared eye socket, yet no eyelights were present.

“EDGE?”

“WhEre Is My BrOtHeR?!” Edge growls as he begins to step forward.

Rus crouches down to the floor slowly placing Comic on the ground. “EDGE, RED IS AT THE STORE, HE’LL BE BACK ANY MINUTE NOW.” Slowly Rus steps over his brother, staying low showing his hands in a pacifying manor.

“WhAT DiD YoU Do To HiM?!” Edge’s hand tightens on the bone, his breath coming in sharp.

“EDGE YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN, RED IS FINE.” Rus tries again to get through to Edge. Quickly he perform a quick check on Comic.

Sans, Lv 1, 0.5/1 Hp  
Sans is out.

Edge growls and swings down at Rus. Quickly summoning his own bone attack, Rus blocks the attack. “He Is Not DuSt! WhErE Is He?!” Edge hollars as he pulls back to attack again.

Rus narrowly dodges out of the way, bone attacks connecting against his ribs, causing Rus to stagger. Realizing that Edge is trapped in a nightmare, lashing out at him as an unknown enemy, Rus attempts to awaken his friend, “EDGE, WAKE UP. RED, I MEAN, SANS IS FINE. YOU DON’T HAVE TO FIGHT ME.”

Edge launches sharpen bone attacks in Rus’s direction. Rus blocked the attacks, more out of fear of them hitting Comic than himself. The attacks dissolve upon contact, giving Rus a pause at the lack of magic being place in them.

Edge lunges at him at that moment, Rus parrying the move before having to doge out of a second barrage of Bone attacks. “StOp LyInG!”

“Rus, What Is Going On Up There?” Rus hears Blue, calling up the stairs with concern, as he stops Edge’s strike from above. Rus struggles against the downward pressure. His eye sockets widen as Edge’s face morphs from anger to a wicked smirk.

Edge shoves Rus back, causing Rus to become unbalanced. Pulling back his weapon, Edge re-angles and strikes down on Rus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _So I told her, that if she was such an egg-spert, that she wouldn’t benedict about being scrambled. Let’s just say she was hollan-for-daise._ ”

Red laughed heartily at the joke as Stretch opens the door to his house. “Man Stretch, that yolk was just over easy. Guess we’ll have to keep things sunny-side up.”

They both come to a stopped in the entryway, looking at Blue as he calls up the stairs with a concerned look. “Rus?”

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH”

All three skeletons jumped at Rus’ scream. Both Stretch and Red dropped their armloads of groceries before shortcutting to the guest room.

Once in the room, both skeletons dodged out of the way of stray bone attacks. They watched as Rus defends himself from Edge’s aggressive barrage, while Comic lays prone on the ground at their feet, surrounded by broken dishware,.

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Rus demands. He’s holding his right arm close to his body, weapon in his left, holding back Edge’s weapon.

“ _Shit_!” Stretch curses as he kneels down, grabbing Comic and shortcutting them both out of the room.

“WhErE Is SaNs?!” Edge growled at Rus.

“Papyrus!” Red yells, running up to the dueling monsters and placing himself between his brother and Rus. “I’m right here.”

Edge looks down at Red, “Sans?” He disengages from Rus, who takes a few steps back. Edge kneels down, hands dropping the bone attack in favor of resting on Red’s shoulders. His empty eye sockets seeming to search Red, as his eyelights began to flicker. “Sans, Sans, You’re ok?”

“Yes, of course I’m ok, Paps.” Red clasp his hands over Edge’s cheekbones as he studies his face in concern. Edge’s wraps his arms around his smaller brother, pulling him close as his frame begins to rattle.

Stretch shortcuts back into the room, having left Comic in Blue’s care. He quietly moves over to Rus, who was clutching his right arm. Placing a hand on Rus’ shoulder, Stretch whispers, “ _Let’s get you out of here._ ” Before short cutting them back out of the room.

“Shh, shh, It’s ok, Bro.” Red ran his hand over Edge’s skull, trying to soothe his brother. “It was just a nightmare.”

Edge pushes away from Red, blinking a few times as his eye-lights begin to come into focus. Edge looks around in confusion. “Wha? When? Where?” His voice was back to a lower, raspier level as he begins to slouch forward.

Red held him up. “Whoa, buddy, let’s get ya back in bed.” He helps his brother back to the bed, before Edge fully collapsed. Red covers his brother in the heavy blankets once again, watching as his breathing evens out before performing another check, giving him some concern.

Papyrus, Lv 15, 186/938 Hp  
Papyrus is calming down.

Once he was sure Edge was fully asleep, Red walks out of the room, being careful not to step on shards of the broken tea set. He glances around and could hears voices coming from Blue’s room.

As he steps into the room he observes as Stretch examins Rus’ arm on the futon, Red had been using. “ _Yup, that’s really broken_.” Magic bled from the radius and ulna, Rus cringes at Stretch’s handling. The radius was cracked in half while the ulna seemed to have taken a minor fracture.

“WHAT ABOUT SANS, HOW IS HE DOING?” Rus looks over at Blue who was checking with Comic on his bed.

“He’s Ok Rus, He Just Got Hit In The Head. He Might Have A Bit Of A Headache When He Wakes Up.” Blue glances from Rus to Red, giving his edgier alternate a soft, but worried smile. “How is he?”

“He’s resting…” Red approaches Rus, “He didn’t get hit, did he?”

Rus quirks a brow ridge, “NO, WHY DO YOU ASK?”

“His Hp was lower than earlier. I wouldn’t have blamed ya if you did, though. But I think the drop may have been from the magic use than anythin’ else” Red looks over Rus’ injured arm as Stretch applies healing magic to the wound. “I’m really sorry about this Rus. He’s never done that before during a nightmare.”

“IT’S ALRIGHT RED, I DON’T BLAME EDGE. HE WASN’T IN CONTROL OF HIS ACTIONS.” Rus lifts his left arm to pat Red reassuringly on his shoulder. “HIS FEVER MUST HAVE AMPLIFIED HIS DREAM. HE SEEMED REALLY SCARED FOR YOU.”

“Yea, it’s use to be a pretty common nightmare when he was younger.” Red sighs, “Didn’t think he still got ‘em”

“ _I wouldn’t be surprised if that was still a fear of his._ ” Stretch comments as he looks over Rus’ wound. It’s no longer bleeding magic, but the cracks remain. “ _We’ll have to splint it while it heals. It may be a few weeks before it’s back to normal._ ”

Rus sighs at the news. “I REALLY SHOULD LISTEN TO EDGE WHEN I’M TRAINING WITH HIM. HE’S ALWAYS TELLING ME HOW I KEEP LEAVING MY RIGHT SIDE OPEN. NOW I REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT HE MEANT.”

Everyone uncomfortably laughs at the statement before filling the room with silence.

Stretch gets up from the futon, stretching as he does so. “ _I think I have some supplies to make a splint for you in the med kit. I might also have something for a makeshift sling, so you don’t move it too much._ ” Stretch relaxed in his stance, hands sliding into his sweater pockets.

Rus nodded, “THAT SOUNDS GOOD”

“I should get back to Edge.” Red scratches at the back of his skull. “Again, I’m sorry you got hurt, Rus.”

Rus smiles reassuringly. “THANK YOU, RED. I’LL BE FINE, GO TAKE CARE OF YOUR BROTHER.” Red nods before following Stretch out of the room.

Blue hops off of his bed. “I Should Really Put Away Those Groceries Those Two Dropped In The Entryway. I Think I May Have To Change Tonight’s Dinner Plans Into Something Simpler Instead. Will You Be Alright On Your Own, Rus?”

“I’LL BE FINE, BLUE, NO WORRIES. I WOULDN’T BE SO GREAT IF I COULDN’T HANDLE A LITTLE INJURY.” Rus chuckles, holding his injured arm close to him.

“Alright, Don’t Hesitate To Call Me If You Need Anything. I Wouldn’t Be Magnificent If I Can’t Help My Friends.” Blue beams at Rus before leaving the room. Once alone in the room, Rus stands up and walks over to Blue’s bed before sitting next to his brother. He lets out a shaky sigh, rubbing his arm as his nervous magic settles.

It wasn’t until later on that night that Edge’s fever finally broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge wakes up for a moment.

**_“After this, I’m turning your brother into dust.”_ **

_He was trapped. All around him was a icy, watery tomb. His legs kicked in the frigid water as he clawed at the ice to get back to the surface, once he knew it was safe. Struggling to summon all his magic to summon his blaster, channeling a blast through the barrier. Water cascades high in the air as he crawled his way to solid ground. Rolling onto his back, panting heavily as the water floated down from the cavern’s ceiling as soft snowflakes. His armor froze to his bones as he shivered in the frigid air._  
  
Edge woke with a gasp.

A heavy pressure sat upon him. But rather than feeling cold as he expected, he felt overly warm. As the room came into focus, Edge could make out that he was no longer out in the frozen forest of his Snowdin, but in the comfortable and safe guest room of the Swaps. With Red right in front of him, snoring away on a chair, the fucking lazy bones.  
  
Glancing down his body, finding an impressive pile of blankets on top of him. As warm as it was, he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He needed to get out, needed to get his limbs to move, which felt like lead.   
  
Arms moving slowly, as he pulled them up along his body and shaking as he began to push himself up and out of the pile. It took more effort than he expected and was a panting mess by the time he inched his way out. He was barely sitting up, comfort questionable, but it was enough to gain relief in the cooler air.    
  
Leaning against the wall adjacent to the bed, Edge took stock of himself. His magic levels were shot to hell and his whole body ached. He was groggy from sleep and a steady throbbing was beginning to dwell in his skull.

He felt the need the swallow, his magic felt dry. Scanning the room, Edge’s eyelights landed on the nightstand, two bowls rested on it. One seemed to hold wet washcloths, a slight tint similar to his magic coloring the cloths. The other may have been soup of some kind. The sight brought a distant memory of nausea, magic turning rancid as he vomited it up into a vaguely familiar wastebasket while his body was wracked with uncontrollable shivers, feeling both unbelievably cold and  searingly hot at the same time. Edge decided to pass on that.

There also seemed to be a mug, the liquid content seems inviting.   
  
Slowly, Edge lifts his arm, concentrating his effort in the motion to reach out and try to grab the handle. Once it was secure in his grasp, Edge began the arduous task of bringing the mug back to himself, hand shaking, causing the cold liquid to slosh out onto his hand and bed.   
  
Once the rim of the mug clinks home onto his teeth, he parted his mouth enough, letting the liquid flow, absorbed by his magic. Edge is pleased to find the content to be tea of some kind, a rare treat that would probably tasted better had it been warm. Swallowing the mugs contents, Edge lowered it into his lap, not wanting to return it to its rightful home. Closing his eyes and resting against the wall, enjoying the way the tea coated his magic with moisture.   
  
A knock, followed by a turn of the door handle caught Edge’s attention, cracking open his eyes out of curiosity.   
  
“ _Hey, Red, Blue says it’s time for you to hit the heeeeeeeeey, Edge?_ ” Stretch stops in the doorway, shocked to see the other skeleton sitting up.   
  
“Stretch.” Edge greets back, his voice only coming out as a low rasp, causing him to wince. He couldn’t help to notice the slight spike of  ~~fear~~  shock in Stretch’s eye sockets.   
  
“ _Uh, what are you doing?_ ” Stretch inquires as he takes a few cautious steps into the room, leaving the doorway cracked.   
  
“Got… tired of… Sleeping.” Edge said slowly, head feeling too murky for his normal pace.   
  
Relaxing, Stretch gives a soft snicker. “ _Yea, you’ve been doing that for a while._ ”  
  
Edge raised a brow-bone, “How long?”  
  
Seeming a little taken aback, Stretch scratches at the back of his skull  “ _Dude, you basically have been sleeping for, like, five days now._ ”

Sagging a bit against the wall, Edge groans. “Five… Days?” 

“ _Yea, you were pretty bad,_ ” Stretch comments as he approaches the bed. _“How are you feeling?_ ”  
  
Edge lets out a slight groan. “Like Undyne… suplexed me… a few hundred… times… and then… made me… run the length… of the… Underground… a few… dozen… laps.”  
  
Stretch visibly winces at the imagery. “ _Ouch, that doesn’t sound like fun,_ ” He glances at Red’s sleeping form, “ _I should wake Red, he’d_ ”  
  
“No,” Edge interrupts. “Let… him… sleep.”  
  
Stretch looks back at Edge skeptically, “ _You sure?_ ”  
  
Edge nods, “He needs… it. You… won’t be… able to… anyway.”  
  
Stretch nods. “ _He’s can be pretty dedicated to it, could even do it with his eyes close._ ” Edge rolled his eyelights as Stretch smirks at his joke. “ _I should get him into bed then. Would be a hell of a lot more comfortable there. Plus, then I can sit._ ”  
  
Edge watches as Stretch gathers his brother’s limp form, a heavy snore coming from the smaller skeleton. Stretch looks between the nightstand and Edge. “ _Um, want me to get you anything? Some soup, maybe. Looks like that one went cold._ ”  
  
Edge shakes his head, grimacing a little, before rising the mug in his hand a few inches, enough for Stretch to see it.   
  
“ _Hey, you drank some of the tea, Rus will be pleased._ ” Stretch chimes. He reaches out to grab the mug from Edge. “ _Want some more?_ ”   
  
Edge lets Stretch take the mug from his hand. He takes a moment to consider the offer before nodding. “Rus… is… here?” He barely rasps out. There was a look in Stretch face, just for a moment, at Rus’ nickname. Something, uncomfortable.   
  
“ _Oh, uh yea. He was, at least. Him and Comic had to go back to their universe for a bit, but they’ll be back in the morning._ ” Stretch gave a shrug, readjusting Red in his arms. “ _Uh, let me take care of him and get you some more tea. I’ll be right back._ ”  
  
And with that, Stretch shortcuts out of the room, leaving Edge alone with his thoughts.   
  
Edge’s mind began to buzz, Stretch’s body language was all wrong. Almost fearful on being in the same room as him. As if there was a topic he’d rather not talk about, hanging in the air. Edge could almost hear his soul pounding in his chest. Lifting his hand up to cover his face, Edge began wracking his mind, trying to dig up recent, cloudy, memories as to why Stretch, of all monsters, would be wary of his presence, especially when he barely felt like he had much strength left in him.   
  
What kept coming back to him was the faint memory of a recent nightmare.

_A large figure. One that towered over him, taunted him and threatened. A familiar fur-lined coat, torn and gripped in the offender’s hand. His soul as angry as it was fearful of the meaning behind the article of clothing in those claws._

_The feeling of magic flowing through his body, weapons in his hand. A sound of a crack, that hit reality a little more than it should._

Edge eyes flares open behind his hand, breath coming in sharp pants. He quickly glances over at the sudden pop of Stretch short-cutting into the room, steaming mug in hand.   
  
“ _Edge?_ ” There it was again, the trickle of fear in Stretch’s voice, that he could not conceal.   
  
“What… did… I… do?” Edge breathed out.   
  
“ _Um, what are you talking about, Edge?_ ” Stretch deflects, staying a safe distance from the bedside.   
  
“What Did… I Do?” Edge managed to raise his voice, earnest to get a response.   
  
“ _Nothing, Edge. You didn’t do anything._ ” Stretch was lying, Edge could tell by the subtle shift in his stance. Stretch was avoiding the topic.

Edge rests his hand in his lap, looking down at the sharpen tips of his phalanges before balling them into fists. “Who Did… I Hurt?”  
  
“ _Edge, you gotta calm down dude._ ” Stretch made no movement towards or away from Edge. Swallowing air he didn’t need.

His jaw began to shake, “I… I hadn’t… couldn’t… Did I… Did I…” Edge began to look frantic before glancing back at Stretch, fear in his eyes, “Dust… Someone?”   
  
Quicker than Edge has ever seen his lazier alternate move, Stretch was kneeling by his bedside, mug left on the nightstand, grabbing Edge by his humeri firmly.  
  
“ _No, oh stars no. No one’s been dusted. You didn’t dust anyone._ ” Stretch was looking Edge right in the eye sockets. Finally, a breath of truth and relief. “ _Everyone is alive and well._ ” Stretch was still holding back the details. “ _That’s what’s important._ ”  
  
Edge searches Stretch’s face for any more clues. Getting details out of Stretch when he didn’t want to divulge the information was difficult at best. Unfortunately for Stretch, Edge’s mind began fitting the pieces together through process of elimination  
  
 _A sickening crack, the haunting face turn into one of a fearful friend._  
  
“It was Rus… wasn’t it?” Edge deflates in Stretch’s arms. “I Hurt Rus.”   
  
The look in Stretch’s eyes confirming his suspicion. He had harmed the first monster, other than his brother, he had ever dared to call a friend. And from that, had spike fear in those he cared for.   
  
“ _Edge, it was an accident,_ ” Stretch began calmly, watching as Edge’s gaze slid back down to his hands. “ _He doesn’t blame you. It was the fever and the nightmare, nothing more._ ” Stretch waits for a response, moving his right hand up to Edge’s jaw and gently moving his face to look at him. “ _Edge, it’s ok, Rus will be fine._ ” Stretch watches Edge’s eyelights waver. “ _You weren’t in control, don’t blame yourself._ ”  
  
The words cut into Edge’s soul like a knife. Nodding solemnly, enough for Stretch to relax and release him. Edge slumps against the wall, feeling as if all his energy had left him at that very moment.   
  
Stretch brushes his right hand over his own left humerus before turning his attention back to the mug on the nightstand. Picking it up, Stretch offers the handle to Edge. “ _It should be cool enough to drink, hopefully I made it how you like it._ ”  
  
Edge took the drink from Stretch, hand immediately shaking, tea spills out of the mug before Stretch quickly holds it still. He didn’t hide his concern. “ _Here, let’s try this._ ” He got up to sit beside Edge, noticing and ignoring the previous spill beneath him before bringing up the mug to Edge’s mouth, tilting it slowly as he drank. Edge only took a few gulps, pulling back, and shaking his head at Stretch. Setting the mug back down, Stretch got up from the moist spot on the bed, finding a dry towel to pat at the wet spot and then his pants. Edge watch Stretch for a moment before reaching out and lifting one of the top blankets on the pile. This was enough movement to catch the other’s attention, gaining a questioning “ _Hmm?_ ”  
  
“Could… you…?” Edge sighs before dropping the blanket. “Too… much.”  
  
Taking a moment to fill in the blank of the question, Stretch nodded before proceeding to remove a few of the blankets from Edge. _“I don’t see why not. I don’t think you need this many now._ ” Stretch comments, piling the blankets on the floor. Once the requested chore was over, Stretch sat back down on the chair, allowing a moment of silence to fall through the room. Stretch twiddles his thumbs for a moment before reaching into his inventory and pulling out a book and beginning to open to where he’d left off, before closing it again and glancing at Edge, unsure about what to do at the moment.   
  
Edge eyes the book for a moment. “Could you… read that… for me?”  
  
Stretch glances from the book to Edge. “ _Um, from the beginning?_ ” He began to open the book from the front.   
  
Edge shakes his head then shrugs. “Wherever’s… fine.”   
  
Stretch considers it for a moment before beginning to read the book out loud. Two pages into the book, however, steady breathing catches Stretch’s attention, making him look up from the book, concern. Edge had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall.  
  
Dog earring the page, Stretch sat the book down, in order get up and adjust Edge back on the bed, laying him in a more comfortable position. Tucking him in, Stretch took a moment to look at Edge’s facial features, running his fingertips along his coronal suture. “ _Feel better, Edge._ ” He whispered, before returning to his seat and continuing from where he left off in the book.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's not happy about not being woken up for Edge, Undyne orders them back to work and Edge is not in a state to return. The gang returns to Underfell to confront Undyne, what could go wrong?

“Why the hell didn’t you wake me up?” Red hollers at Stretch at the breakfast table. 

“ _Dude, I tried. After I got us out of the room, I tried everything I could think of to wake you. You were basically dead to the world._ ” Stretch explained with a chuckle, digging into his plate of honey coated pancakes.   
  
Red slouches in his chair, groaning at himself. “Great, just great.” 

“IT DEFINITELY SOUNDS LIKE GREAT NEWS, MEANS HE’S GETTING BETTER!” Rus chimes in as he scrambles some eggs on the stove.   
  
“ _He didn’t seem to remember what had happened the other night, but ended up piecing it together_.” Stretch supplies, voice tinged with concern as he talked with a mouth still full of pancake.   
  
“edge has some good deductive reasoning. if he’s feeling well enough to piece that together, i’d say he’s on his way to recovery then.” Comic comments. Magic is flushed over his closed right eye from the shiner he received. He smiles at his brother as Rus places a large platter of food in front of him with his good hand.   
  
“IT SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN THAT HARD FOR HIM. RED WAS RIGHT THERE, SLEEPING AND UNHARMED, AND STRETCH WOULD HAVE BEEN FURIOUS AT EDGE HAD HE HARMED BLUE, AND MY BROTHER WOULD NOT HAVE SURVIVED THE ENCOUNTER. I CAN HANDLE THE HITS, SO I’D IMAGINE YOU’D JUST BE MORE UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT MENTIONING MY INJURY.” Rus absently rubs at the sling on his arm, before turning back to the stove to serve up another dish.   
  
“ _You really shouldn’t be cooking._ ” Stretch mumble through another mouthful.  
  
“AND HERE I AM, DOING JUST THAT. WHILE YOUR BROTHER IS DELIVERING FOOD TO OUR DEAR SICK FRIEND. BOTH OF WHICH WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY ASHAMED BY YOUR MANORS.” Rus chides as he plates more food for himself.  
  
“Were you able to get him to eat anything at all last night?” Red picks at his food sitting in front of him.   
  
Stretch looks up at Rus before swallowing the mouthful and answering “ _Nothing to eat, but he did drink some of that tea, so that’s something._ ”   
  
“Red, Guys!” The room suddenly falls silent from Blue’s call from upstairs. “Come Here, Quick!”  
  
In a mass of scrapping chairs and scrambling feet, Red and Stretch shortcuts upstairs while Rus hauls Comic up the stairs and into the guest room.   
  
Blue turns to where Red and Stretch pop into existence. Rus and Comic soon bursting through the door soon after.  
  
Red runs over to Edge’s sleeping form, his upper body moist. “Blue, what happened?”  
  
“I Can’t Wake Him Up.” Blue replies with worry in his voice. “I Tried Everything I Could Think Of, Even Dumped The Cold Tea On Him.”  
  
Red looks from Blue to his Brother before climbing onto the bed. “Shit, he was just getting better.” Grasping the wet pajamas Red began shaking Edge. “Stars damn it, Edge, wake up.” Edge’s head just lulls with the shaking, not even a disgruntled grunt or moan escape his limp form.   
  
“ _Um, I don’t think that’s a good…_ ” Stretch began moving forward, wincing when Red gave Edge a slap to the face, desperate to wake his brother.   
  
“Red, Red stop.” Comic pushes past the group and over to the bed. Grasping Red’s shoulders and pushing him back to stop his assault. “that isn’t going to help any, look at his stats.” Red looked at Comic wide eyed before turning towards his brother and performing a check.  
  
Papyrus, Lv 15, 100/938 Hp  
Papyrus is…

“A hundred? How did, what?” Red mutters before growling, hands fisted in the soaked blankets as red tears began to bead in his sockets. “What the fuck is happening?”  
  
“hey, it’s ok. he’s not falling, falling affects the base stats, not the current. maybe he used too much magic last night and it took a toll on him?” Comic tried comforting Red.   
  
“Then why won’t he wake up?” Red chokes out, head bowing over his brother.   
  
“ _He hasn’t eaten all this week. He probably doesn’t have the magic levels or energy right now._ ” Stretch aids, coming up behind Red and placing a comforting hand on his back. “ _Maybe with enough rest he’ll be able to wake up and eat something._ ”  
  
Red shakes his head at Stretch, worry buzzing in his mind much like… the buzzing in his pants? Red blinked as he sat up, confusion on his face. Digging into his pocket, Red brings out his vibrating cell phone. Looking at the screen for the caller Id, reading the one nickname he didn’t expect to see. ‘Fishface’  
  
Glancing at the group, signaling for their silence, Red answers with a “What do you want?”  
  
“Vacation is Over, I need you both home NOW!” Came Undyne’s stark reply.   
  
“What are you talking about? We still have a few more days?” Red barked back.  
  
A exhaughted sigh of annoyance could be heard from the other end of the phone. “Look, things are getting worse here, I need my second in command here, Now. We need help getting control of the situation. You two have had plenty of time to rest up. Now, get your asses back here, NOW, THAT IS AN ORDER!”  
  
“But Boss is…” but before Red could continue, the line goes dead. Red growls, throwing his phone. It would have hit the other wall, had Blue not snatched it out of the air. Red buries his face in his hands in frustration.   
  
“ _Shit, Edge is in no shape to go back._ ” Stretch huffs.   
  
“No shit” Red retorted, sliding his hands down his face.   
  
“Language You Two,” Blue reprimands before walking over to Red and Sans, lifting up Red’s phone to him. “You Should Call Her Back And Explain What’s Happening.”  
  
“That fish won’t listen to me, won’t believe me. Edge, maybe, but he’s not really an option right now.” Red picks up his phone from Blue’s hand.   
  
“THEN WE’LL HAVE TO MAKE HER SEE WHAT’S WRONG WITH EDGE.” Rus announces.  
  
“What? What are you talking about.” Red gave Rus a puzzled look, worried about what the taller skeleton was suggesting.  
  
“WELL SEEING IS BELIEVING AND I BELIEVE ONCE SHE SEES HOW ILL EDGE IS, I’M SURE SHE’LL SEE REASON.” Rus explains proudly.  

“ _How do you suppose we do that, bring her here?_ ” Stretch questions, crossing his arms with a raised brow.   
  
“OH NO, NO, WE SIMPLY BRING EDGE BACK OVER AND HAVE UNDYNE GO TO THEIR HOUSE.” Rus walks over to Edge and begins to remove the blankets from him. “STRETCH, I WILL NEED YOU TO CARRY HIM, AS I WOULD BE UNABLE TO WITH MY CURRENT CONDITION.”  
  
“ _Are you sure this is the only way?_ ” Stretch hesitates, looking towards Red.  
  
“Yea, cream puff’s right. Undyne won’t believe me unless she sees him herself. And I’m not comfortable yet with showing her how we travel here.” Red hops off the bed, allowing Rus to uncover his brother.   
  
Stretch nods before walking over, lifting Edge out of the bed. Shifting him awkwardly for a moment before getting a firm hold. “ _Alright, lead the way Red._ ”   
  
Heading down the stairs to the cross-universe machine, Red realized the entire group had followed. “You know, you all don’t have to come along with us.” Red calls over his shoulder as he punches in the coordinates and warms up the machine.  
  
“But You May Need Back Up.” Blue responds, bouncing a bit as he waited. “Just In Case You Need Help Explaining Everything.”  
  
“I’m sure I can managed.” Red looks over, seeing the determined look in Blue eyes. Rolling his eye-lights, Red sighs. “You can come along, if you must. I ain’t gonna stop ya, just be careful, A’right.” The group nods in agreement as the portal finally connects.   
  
Stepping through into the darker room of the Underfell universe, Red quickly blocks the group from going up the stair. “Alright, before we bring him up inside, I gotta make sure the house is secure. We haven’t been home for a while and there is a chance that trouble is up there.”   
  
Looking towards his alternates, Red nods to them, “Comic, Blue. You two can come with me to survey the house, Rus and Stretch, stay here until we get you guys. We’ll probably have to shortcut my bro to his room, cause I don’t want to advertise to the neighbors that something is wrong. If we aren’t back in 15 minutes, bring my bro back through the portal before attempting a rescue, capisce?”   
  
Receiving a round of affirmative murmurs, Red grabs Blue hand before Comic and himself shortcut themselves upstairs. Stretch lays Edge out on a covered table, giving himself a momentary break from carrying their fell-verse friend. Silence fell over the nearly identical skeletons as they awaited for their brother’s return.  
  
Suddenly a ruckus erupted from upstairs, shouts and crashes, causing Rus and Stretch to jump.   
  
“Ah, Red!” They heard Blue cry out.   
  
“ _Shit!_ ” Stretch’s sockets widen. He reaches over, grabbing Rus by the arm before short-cutting upstairs, leaving Edge alone in the basement. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets captured and dragged outside by the gang. There is only one skeleton to come to their rescue and terms are set

Stretch and Rus appear in the fell brother’s living room coat closet. Both skeletons held their breath as they listened. Blue’s voice could be heard being carried away from the house. Stretch turns to Rus, giving a determined nod before taking the knob and slowly opening the door. A bone construct forms in Rus’ good hand as he readies himself for a possible fight. Peeking out into the living room, Stretch surveys their surroundings, finding no one insight. The front door had been busted open, living room torn to shreds with the couch flipped upside down and television smashed in. Rus follows Stretch, making their way to the front door and peeking past the doorway. They saw Red and their brothers being dragged out into a clearing in front of the house.   
  
“Well, the Boss is gonna be very interested in this.” A voice from behind caused both skeletons to jump before turning to face a brawny, black-coated cat monster with 4 scruffy rabbits besides him. Before either one could blink, the cat lunges forward, grabbing Stretch by the front of his hoodie and lifting him up off the ground.   
  
Stretch kicks at the large cat as he summons his bone constructs to defend himself. They loom threatening at his captor but Stretch falters as Rus’ cries out of pain. Glancing back he sees the four rabbits had Rus pinned, one of them holding his injured arm, threateningly. Rus whimpers in pain as he looks back up at Stretch.  
  
The cat monster chuckles at them. “Look at you little ‘heroes’. Tryin’ to save yer friends.” Stretch struggles in his grasp. The cat monster brings him closer to his face, holding him at eye level.   
  
“Do you fools know the definition of a hero?” The cat sneers at Stretch’s defiant face before he lifts Stretch higher up and slams him against the wall, causing the orange clad skeleton to groan.   
  
“A hero is someone who gets other folks Killed.” Using his free arm, the cat monster yanks Stretch’s arms back and binds them together. Stretch’s bone constructs dissipated as the magic’s flow was cut off. Stretch tried to re-summon them, but nothing came.

“Maybe if you’re lucky you can look it up later. But for now, I need you two to come along with me.” He roughly tugs Stretch along. Stretch glances back towards Rus, finding him similarly bound and dragged by the rabbits. Hauled outside, Stretch and Rus are a brought to the large gathering of rabbit and cat monsters, with Comic, Red and Blue being held in the middle. A large burly Rabbit monster loomed over Red with a smug look on his face. Stretch and Rus are forced to kneel in the snow finishing the semicircle they were placed in.  
  
Red struggled in the large rabbit’s hold. Arm being pulled back painfully, causing him to grimace in pain. He looked up at the others around him. One larger cat monster sat on Comic back, pinning the struggling monster to the ground. A scrappy rabbit monster held Blue by his feet, mocking his shorter limbs as Blue attempted to swing at him with bound hands.   
  
The brawny cat monster pushes Stretch forward into the snow, placing a foot on his shoulders to hold him still. Rus did his best not to whimper as his injured arm was held at an odd angle by one of the scruffy rabbits.   
  
“We weren’t able to locate Papyrus but seems Sans isn’t the only one with lookalikes here. These two came out of the closet for us.” The cat monster taunts as he grinds his foot into Stretch’s shoulder, causing Stretch to grit his teeth in pain.   
  
The gang leader leaned over towards Red, pulling him back by his arms, causing the skeleton to grimace. “Well, well, well, Isn’t this a surprise, Sans. Didn’t know there was more of you toothpicks around. I must thank you for gathering such delectable easy ExP for my group.” The crowd rawred in laughter and jeers.   
  
“But before we can do anything, Sansy. Can your ‘little’ brother come out to play? We just want to establish a true kings for this town.” the rabbit leader yanks on Red’s arms, causing him to grunt at the pain. “Where is he, runt? Where is your coward of a brother hiding?”   
  
“He ain’t no coward, unlike you.” Red growls out in response, “Only cowards hunt the young and the weak. Boss is better than that, above it.”  
  
The Rabbit leader laughs at Red before shoving him into the ground and signaling one of the heftier cats to come and restrain Red. “There is no need for the weak here, Sans.” The rabbit explains as he walks into the center of the group. “And no one who can’t survive childhood is worth keeping either. It’s survival of the fittest around here!” The crowd howls in agreement. “And I’m going to prove it.”  
  
“It’s against the law.” Red spits out, though he is meet with more laughter. He tries to summon his bone constructs or his blasters with no luck as he curses. “How the fuck did you get yer hands on these magic inhibitors. Only members of the royal guard are allowed to have ‘em.”  
  
Choosing to ignore Red’s question, the rabbit monster turns towards the skeleton brother house before hollering. “PAPYRUS! COME OUT AND FACE ME!”. The power hungry rabbit stomps over towards where Blue is held, grabbing him by his handkerchief. “COME OUT OR I MAY HAVE TO START DUSTING SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS. I MIGHT START WITH THIS LITTLE BLUE ONE HERE!”   
  
Blue let out a startled gasp, his eye lights shaking as he watched the large rabbit bring out a large dagger, it’s edge glinting in the light. He tries to kick out but was kept out of reach by the rabbit’s longer arm. The Rabbit chuckled darkly at Blue as his grip tightened on the handkerchief, Knife inching threateningly closer to Blue’s chest.   
  
Red flashes before their eyes, the sound of ripping fills the air. Blue falls out of the rabbit’s grasp and on to the snow covered ground with a huff, handkerchief torn. Behind him a blood red, sharpen bone construct was embedded in the ground. All eyes turned towards where the construct had come from, an amused chuckle coming from the gang’s leader and he drops the torn piece of fabric.   
  
Sporting flannel flaming skull and crossbones pajamas, Edge stood, perfectly poise, militant, and ready to strike. The crowd howled in excitement. Edge’s chest heaved with effort, a slight trail of magic leaking from his eye sockets as magic sparked in his hand.   
  
“Well, well, well, what have we here? Papyrus has finally graced us with his presence. And in some fashionable pajamas to boot.” The rabbit barked with laughter, many others chuckling in the background. “Did we wake you from a nap, Papyrus?”   
  
Papyrus held his glare. “You have my attention, Trainee Rex. It’s a shame what you have used Royal Guard training for this pitiful attempt to usurp our leadership.”   
  
Red looks at Edge in surprise. Surprise that he was even standing, let alone managing to not outright reveal his weakened state. Red picked up on the slightest of hints, hints he hoped no one else would notice. The slightest tremor in Edge’s phalanges, sparking magic and the dimmer glow of Edge’s eye lights. Red was sure, knowing his brother, Edge was also embarrassed about being caught out of armor, in pajamas no less, but given the circumstances, Red knew Edge would make do.   
  
“Hah, your training is what made this all a success!” The newly dubbed Rex gestures to gang of about 20 individuals strong. “THIS TOWN IS OURS!” Hoots and hollers erupted from the crowd. “And you, Papyrus, you can either stand down or perish.”

“Are you challenging me, welp?” Edge growl. Red was sweating, he was sure Edge wasn’t in any condition to fight, especially with his magic levels being so low. He began to worry that his brother had used all his usable magic on the one attack to save Blue.   
  
“Oh, Papyrus, ever the traditionalist. Sure it’s a challenge then.” The crowd went wild as Rex spoke. “To the death, winner takes snowdin. And since everyone know how great your control over your magic is, let’s make this more interesting. No magic. Use of magic will result in one of your friends’ death”  
  
“And the hostages, they are to be released.” Edge adds the condition. Red knows too well that Edge wouldn’t use the term friends in their universes. They’re already a huge reliability as it was, one could only hope that some semblance of separation would be in their favor.   
  
“Sure, after the fight, wouldn’t want you gaining any outside help.” Rex chuckled darkly.   
  
Red growls, it was very unlikely that this group would be honorable to release them, regardless of the turn out. He twisted his arms, bound by the inhibitors. A plan B to escape would be useful at this stage. He chances a glance at his tale-verse friends, they appeared to be enraptured with what has taken place. But focusing in some key movements, Red could tell that they, too, were trying to work their ways out of the bonds as stealthily as they could.   
  
“Fine, I accept,” Edge agrees, “but instead of just banning the use of magic, we’ll use the inhibitors and guarantee it. I’m sure you have more of them on you.”  
  
Rex smirked and signaled to the cat monster standing by Stretch. Another rabbit monster runs up to make sure Stretch stays put while the Cat monster pulled out two inhibitors from his inventory.   
  
“I’d like to inspect them.” Edge demanded. Rex looks at his subordinate and nods. The cat brings the inhibitors to Edge and hands them over.   
  
Taking the inhibitors from the feline, Edge looks the monster in the eyes, “I’m very disappointed in you, Bombay.” Bombay hisses at Edge as he turns his attention to the inhibitors, making sure both work properly. Returning one to the cat, Edge holds one for himself.   
  
Bombay returns the other inhibitor to Rex. Rex takes the inhibitor, smirking at Edge as he places the inhibitor around his broad neck. “Ready when you are, Bone boy.”  
  
Edge glares back at Rex before bringing the inhibitor to his own neck, tightening it tight against his vertebrae. He can feel what little magic he had tingle, as the inhibitor begins to work, stopping his magic from being able to be used for anything other than basic bodily function, a fine device developed by Dr. Alphys.  
  
Edge draws a dagger from his own inventory, feeling the balanced weight in his hand. Taking a deep breath, Edge grips the blade, shifting his stance for the fight.  
  
With a final nod, Rex runs towards Edge with surprising speed. “THEN LET’S BEGIN!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I forgot to post this here but it was posted on Tumblr.... So not fully a new chapter, sorry


End file.
